


Poena

by faithinthepoor



Category: Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night of Nessarose’s memorial service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poena

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 'Smell' challenge at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)

Flesh sizzled and choked the air with its stench. It filled her nostrils and travelled to her lungs, suffocating her yet giving her life. She could have prevented it, wiped away the tears, both those of her own and those not, but she didn’t. She may not have a soul and she doesn’t believe that she will suffer retribution at the hands of the Unnamed God but she was willing to pay for her sins. She allowed hands to roam to an area that she had never allowed fingers access and a moist tongue to delve into the region that only Fiyero had ploughed. Each wet stroke caused her skin to blister and boil, she was baking as so many had baked Animals, at least she deserved it. She wondered what her injuries looked like, if they were at least attaining a pink hue. The blonde didn’t speak but she didn’t stop, she must have known the pain she was causing but the movement of her tongue was relentless, each swipe seeming to scream ‘You left me, you left me’ wet and painful statements of anger and hurt. When it’s over she tries to snuggle against the Gillikin but she is already dressing, her eyes making it clear that this never happened, that it is only an echo, that her heart shattered in Emerald City many years ago, its fate sealed with a loving first-last-kiss. The Witch dries her damaged body and re-enters the world alone, for now and forever.


End file.
